Primal Instinct
by benova13
Summary: Nicola and her boyfriend Dean Ambrose have been dating for quite some time. When she brings The Shield in for an interview at her local radio station, Roman Reigns makes a pass at her, prompting Dean to get jealous. One-Shot.


_I had this idea a little while back, and being I'm obsessed with Dean having a Christian Grey vibe, I HAD to do this one shot. Then I had an awesome conversation with friends about THAT Main Event interview. We wondered if Dean was the jealous type, and pondered the idea, and it was perfect for the story I had brewing in my head. Even tho Roman KILLED me with his "faceless" comments to Renee, this had to be done. I don't write about actual couples because its weird, so I figured why not twist it around? I could've been a little more original, but you know. Special thanks to a great friend who allowed me to use her as my muse for this one-shot. I hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own no one but the original characters in this story._

Primal Instinct

Nicola took a deep breath as she looked over her agenda for the day. She was a radio host at the local classic rock radio station in Cincinnati, Ohio. She had been there for four years, and was very popular among the listeners in the area. When she was not on the radio, she was behind the scenes as well, recruiting guests for her morning talk show and following up with other hosts about the goings on at the radio station.

Today will be different. She had a short day, as her boyfriend Dean Ambrose was in town for a show tonight. However, she was interviewing him and his buddies in The Shield, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins. This would be her first time meeting the two, as her and Dean had only been dating for about five months. His schedule was so crazy that Nicola was lucky to see him once or twice a week. But she understood. This was his dream, and he worked years to get there. There was no time to build the perfect relationship but the two liked each other enough to give it a try.

Nicola would see Dean about four days this week, being he was in the area. And that thought excited her. She had been thinking about taking their relationship to the next level, but she was pretty scared about it. Even though at 28 years old, Nicola was still a virgin. It wasn't that she didn't want to give it up, she just didn't find anyone worth giving herself to. But Dean, he was different.

Dean wasn't like anyone else Nicola met. He was unorthodox, brass, and an interesting individual. He was indeed very smart, and his personality drew her in. Just his mannerisms, his style and presentation invited Nicola in, no matter how much she tried to avoid him. They had met through mutual friends at a local rock concert six months back, and within a month he had put his spell on her. They had flirted at the concert all night, ending it with a smoldering kiss mixed with the taste of Bud Light and cigarettes. They exchanged phone numbers and that was how it all started. From the jump, she told Dean about her virgin status, and surprisingly he was pretty respectful.

Nicola's phone vibrated, signaling a text. Checking it, it was Dean saying they were on their way to the station, which it would be about thirty minutes. Her show was to start in ten minutes. Putting her paperwork to the side, Nicola gathered a sheet of daily topics to discuss and got comfortable in her booth while waiting for the commercials to get through. At last, the ON AIR sign flashed on.

"Good morning, Cincinnati, this is Nicola here on this beautiful Monday morning..." She started. After reading off the weather, she began her morning broadcast.

"And this morning we have three special guests, all three members of The Shield. Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, and Roman Reigns." Her voice indicated a flirtatious tone as she said Dean's name.

"We know how you feel about Dean." Her broadcast partner James said.

Nicola faked a overdramatic sigh before continuing the show. While a song was playing on the radio, the three men came inside the studio. True to self, Dean greeted Nicola by wrapping his arms around her, kissing her as he hadn't seen her in weeks. As the kiss broke, she giggled and invited the men to sit down.

"Okay obviously no personal questions, we are strictly promoting RAW and we'll ask a few general questions. Sound good?" Nicola asked, completely in professional mode.

"Absolutely." Roman said, grinning at her.

Another song played before going to commercial. Once it was over, they were back on air. Nicola introduced the guys and after the short chit chat, James began asking the questions. Nicola listened with interest as each guy responded accordingly. Everytime she was completely smitten with Dean's knowledge of the business and how he handles interviews accordingly. Since the interview wasn't televised, it gave Dean permission to sneak his hand to Nicola's thigh, stroking softly until she grasped his hand with hers. They held hands during the first part of the interview.

"Stay tuned for more questions with The Shield. But first, here is Aerosmith with "Janie's Got a Gun." Nicola said, officially capping off the half way point. While the other guys were talking to James, Dean leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Listening to you on the radio is already hot, but you're sexy as hell taking charge." He murmured before nibbling on her ear, followed by kissing her cheek. Nicola blushed at the rather public display of affection. If anything, she was sure Dean was on the same page about their relationship.

The couple continued to hold hands as the interview started back up. This time, both her and James traded questions towards the three men. Grabbing her list of questions, Nicola broke the hold on Dean's hand so she could read a couple of the questions she had listed down. However, when James asked a question, Roman turned the tables.

"So Triple H called you guys expendable and faceless. I'm pretty sure you got plans for him, right?" James asked.

"Nicola." Roman got her attention immediately. That deep voice full of pride and confidence would surely turn any woman on.

"Yes?" She asked, blinking.

"Do I look faceless to you, baby?"

Nicola's lips parted in disbelief, completely caught off guard. This man was flirting with her right here on her job, in front of her boyfriend. What nerve! But a part of her found it insanely hot. She couldn't keep the amused smile off of her face, trying to find a response. When no words came out, Nicola could only shake her head "no".

"And I have a name." He continued to look at her. "What's my name?"

"R...Roman Reigns." Nicola stammered as she blushed. Dean stared his girlfriend down as she tried to fight the turn of events.

"That's right. I'm Roman Reigns and I'm the guy that speared Triple H. He knows where to find me tonight at the US Bank Arena." He said, followed with a wink. Nicola was done after that.

When the interview was over, James took over for a little bit so Nicola could see the guys out. With Dean right behind her, she led the way to the exit. As they got close, Nicola felt his grip on her wrist, making her stop while Seth and Roman passed her. They thanked her for the interview and made their way out. With a tug, Dean pulled Nicola in the opposite direction into the boardroom, locking the door behind him.

Lightly shoving Nicola against the wall, he pressed his lips to her, nipping at her bottom lip for entrance. Nicola sighed in response, letting her tongue run over his. She felt her jeans loosen up, indicating Dean unbuttoned them. Dean took his hand and shoved it down her panties, letting his fingers dance along her slickened entrance.

"Tell me darlin', is that for me or for him?" He asked with a growl as he kissed her neck.

"Dean!" Nicola gasped in disbelief. "You know you turn me on...we can't do this here..." She reasoned.

Dean ignored her, instead slipping one finger a little bit inside her. Nicola whimpered at the invasion, being she was a virgin. He let his other finger brush along her clitoris, making her writhe against him. Kissing her hard, he withdrew his fingers from her and slipped them into his mouth. Groaning at her taste, he put his hands on either side of Nicola and stared into her big brown eyes.

"I saw the way you responded to him." He started. "This better be for me."

"Dean, I wouldn't cheat on you. You're ridiculous." Nicola huffed. "You got nerve."

"I hope you're not lying to me Nicola..." Dean said her name in a whisper. Putting his lips by her ear, he murmured softly as he continued to taunt her.

"Tonight, I'm making you mine. While you stammered his name this morning, I'll make sure by midnight you're screaming mine."

With one last hard kiss, Dean was out the door. Nicola sighed as he left. She knew Dean could be totally into character, and surely this was one of those times. It was hot, though. Nicola could only hope giving herself to Dean wasn't a disaster. They have did some heavy petting and definitely oral sex. Nicola wanted to take her time and not do everything all in one night. Dean was more than okay with that.

Over the years she had heard horror stories of girls whose virginity was taken, the blood, the pain. It did scare her. What if she was terrible? Would Dean leave? Would she want to have sex again? It was only one way to find out, and according to Dean it was later tonight.

The rest of the morning dragged on but when noon finally hit, Nicola rushed out the door. She drove back to her apartment, wanting to change before having lunch with Dean. Taking a deep breath, she pulled out several items of clothing before settling on black pants, a blue top that showed a little cleavage, and cute ankle boots to go with it. MIght as well make the night count.

Dean arrived about one o'clock, escorting her to a late lunch and then to the arena for the show. Nicola definitely noticed how his eyes kept darting from hers to her breasts. She just wanted to yell at him 'of course I got your message idiot!' It was time to play her games now. Even when walking, Nicola kept a hold to his hand, but made sure she walked in front of him so she could tease him with her hip switching. When it was time to go to her seat, Dean gripped her hips and pulled her tightly to him.

"Keep on with that shit and I'll break my promise to be careful. You're making it really...difficult to keep me on track." He growled in her ear.

It was going to be a long night.

After the show, Nicola met up with Dean at the rendezvous point to head back to her apartment. This was finally going to be the moment. Nicola's thoughts had ran wild all through the day wondering how this was going to come about. She thought she would have a plan. The perfect date, the perfect lingerie. Maybe some perfect music. But Roman changed all that when he flirted with her and Dean got jealous. Maybe that was what the couple needed to take the relationship there. Nicola wasn't sure what to think.

"Lead the way, babe." Dean's gravel voice caught her attention as he opened the car door for her.

Nicola led the way as she sauntered upstairs, making sure he was looking at her backside. Making it to the door, she unlocked it before pushing it open and allowing Dean in first. Taking a deep breath, Nicola closed the door and locked it back up, unsure of what to do next.

"Dean..." She started.

"No." He said. "I mean, you're not..?"

"I'm just scared..." She whispered.

"Don't be." Was all he said. With that, he took Nicola's hand and led her to her bedroom.

"We're just having fun. This is the way I like to have fun..." Dean began when they reached her bedroom. "Don't take it personal, and once you get used to it, you will understand."

With that, Dean gripped her hips and pulled Nicola to him, making her yelp with surprise. Dean tightly wrapped his arm around her ribcage, just under her breasts while his free hand unbuttoned then unzipped Nicola's jeans. He then cupped her panty-clad mound with his hand, rubbing it slowly.

"Don't think I forgot about this morning..." He murmured in her ear. Nicola moaned silently as Dean tortured her.

"You moanin' for me or him?" He asked. "I ain't forgot about the way you blushed and looked at him as he called you baby."

"It's you...all you..." She breathed.

"Hmmmmm" He teased as his fingers slipped past the elastic of her panties, revealing how wet she was.

"Is this all for me now? Tell me Nicola, I know a little bit of your body, but I don't recall you being this wet for me."

"I've been thinking about this...us...all day..." She said, her breathing turning into pants as he began to rub her clitoris.

"You don't say..." Dean pushed the layers of clothing off her body, allowing her to step out of her boots and kick the garments off.

"On the bed." Dean slapped her ass, making Nicola jump.

"Dea..."

"I got you, just do what I say. On the bed, and don't you dare make me tell you again." Dean's voice went a octave lower, and was definitely demanding Nicola.

"On all fours and you stay right there."

Nicola settled herself into the position and could hear Dean remove his clothes behind her. She was definitely excited, but was scared at what was going to happen. The same thoughts clouded her mind. Would she be able to please him? What if she didn't like this approach to sex. Dean had told her from the get go that he wasn't the lovey dovey type. Sex matched his moods. Which Dean was rarely in that lovey mood. Of course he cared about Nicola. He just had a funny way of showing it. It was Dean.

Nicola's breath quickened as she felt Dean get onto her King sized bed, soon placing his hands on either side of her naked hips. She then purred at his erection poking her teasingly, knowing it was going to change her life soon. Dean would forever be her first. If they didn't last, he would always have a place in her heart, her mind. He was the perfect candidate for her.

Dean's hand slapped her ass hard, making Nicola yell out. She buried her head into the mattress as he slapped her ass again, this time the tingling was turning her on more. Dean grabbed Nicola by her hair and yanked her up, planting his lips on hers. As Nicola moaned in response, it allowed Dean to plunge his tongue into her mouth, making her forget about her sore behind.

"Yea you thought that was hot this morning, didn't you?" He taunted Nicola. He slapped her ass as he continued to talk to her. Nicola just moaned in response.

"You liked that shit, didn't you? Come on Nicola, don't lie to me."

"I like this better." She huffed, trying not to cry at the stinging left from his spankings. She was definitely liking this new feeling.

"That's what I'm talking about, here's one more for the future." He slapped her hard one final time, making her scream in delight. "You'll be a good girl from now on."

Dean ran his hand over her now red bottom, making Nicola gasp at the gentle touch. Nicola instantly forgot about it as she felt his tongue lap at her swollen clitoris. Moans escaped Nicola's mouth once more as his tongue swirled around the small bundle of nerves. As his lips enclosed around it, she cried out as she grabbed the sheets. After a moment of suckling on it, Dean released her clitoris with a loud pop before pulling her to him once more.

Nicola instinctively removed her shirt and bra, tossing those to the side. She took her hand and placed it on the back of his head, bringing him to her to meet her in a searing kiss. She placed Dean's hands on her breasts, encouraging him to knead them slowly. He plucked her hardening nipples much to her satisfaction, Nicola was softly moaning his name.

"See what did I tell you? I got you where I want you.." he moaned in her ear.

Taking his shaft, he stroked as he turned her around. "Are you ready for me to make a woman out of you? Lay down."

Nicola got comfortable on her bed, allowing Dean to settle between her legs. Not the one to be rushed, Nicola began to kiss along his earlobe. She placed kisses down his jawline before meeting his lips once more. She went with the flow as her hips grinded along with his. When she broke the kiss, the two looked at each other for a moment.

"If its too much, tell me to stop and we will." He gruffed. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I can handle it..." She breathed.

It took a couple of tries before Dean was able to push himself inside of her. Nicola gasped hard as he penetrated her for the first time, feeling him stretch her walls out. Gripping his biceps, her nails dug at his skin as she tried to get used to him.

"Whenever you're ready..." He said through gritted teeth. She knew that it was torture for him to just sit there.

"Just slow, and gentle...it really hurts." She said, trying not to cry.

"It will the first time." He said as he obliged to her request.

Dean placed kisses along her jawline and neck as he moved slowly in and out of her. Surprisingly after a few strokes Nicola's gasps turned into soft moans. It encouraged Dean to increase his pace, getting a little more comfortable with her. With her permission, he grabbed her legs and placed them on his shoulders, allowing him to penetrate further into her.

"Oh God!" She cried out as new sensations was overtaking her body. She didn't think sex felt this good. Nicola threw her hands over her head and gripped at the pillows while letting her body adjust to his rhythm.

All of a sudden, Dean withdrew from her, making her whimper with need. Pushing one of her legs, down, Dean held on to her left leg as he entered her once more, his thrusts fast and furious. He took his finger and covered it with his saliva before putting it down to her clitoris, rubbing it just as fast. Nicola's hips bucked uncontrollably as her orgasm approached her and hit her fast. She continuously screamed his name as her orgasm washed over her, knowing that Dean gave her a night she wouldn't forget.

Dean's thrusts became faster as he approached his own orgasm, withdrawing from her once more. Nicola placed a hand on his chest, rubbing her hand up and down before raking her nails down his toned stomach. He began to stroke himself furiously, throwing his head back as he came all over Nicola's stomach. After a moment, Dean grabbed a kleenex from Nicola's nightstand and wiped her stomach clean before tossing it onto the floor.

"You could've threw it away?" She half asked him.

"Yea, but I rather lay with you." He said, kissing her. "That was awesome, babe."

Nicola smiled, even though she was beyond exhausted. Not like her life changed or anything. Dean just took her virginity and it was definitely worth the wait. Apparently he thought so too.

"I agree..." She said. "I'm sore, but I enjoyed it."

Dean smiled as he ran his hand through his shaggy curly hair. He made a mental note to thank Roman later for getting him into gear. He knew Dean got jealous easily and what a way to rib him. It turned out for better. Turning to look at Nicola, he smiled again.

"Just wait until next time. You haven't seen Explicit Ambrose yet."


End file.
